


A Shot in the Dark

by DebbieF



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen, Mention of attempted assault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 13:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebbieF/pseuds/DebbieF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Also, apparently this word pad program on my new computer doesn't copy or paste correctly to this site. Type is smaller than what I originally did. Also doesn't have a spell check program. Which doesn't mean too much since that programs misses a lot of stuff. So I probably will have more typos than usual. Oh well.</p>
<p>See note at bottom.</p>
<p>Another stand alone of my d'Art in distress stories.</p>
<p>Only rated this Teen because it mentions that an assault is going to be attempted. There is nothing graphic in this whatsoever.</p>
<p>++++</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shot in the Dark

_Musketeer Garrison_

"Well, how is he?" Treville spoke low enough so his lieutenant wouldn't hear him talking to Aramis. As for the man he was talking too, well Treville studied the marksman's head hanging down, arms hugging around his waist staring at the ground in concentration. He doubted Aramis got the answers he needed though.

"How do you think, sir?" Aramis shot back, shoulders slumping. "No one in their right mind is going near him."

"I've been known not to be in my _right mind_ on many an occasion," Treville said, not even remotely joking over it. "Guess this will be one of those times then." Feeling Aramis' hand on his arm holding him back, Treville gazed at his soldier with a question in his eyes.

"In case you're curious, he hasn't had a drink since it happened," Aramis tone was sad.

"I will admit to being surprised over that," Treville observed Athos sitting at one of the benches in the courtyard, cleaning his weapons and staring at the entrance to the garrison while at it. "He thinks d'Artagnan's just going to appear after two long months of searching and waiting?"

"That's one of the reasons he hasn't touched a drop of wine," Aramis paused as he considered his next words. "He wants to be ready to respond with a clear head if word reaches us that d'Artagnan's been found."

"Ah!" Treville grunted and that's really all that needed said. "Before I go over there," he glanced around the area and didn't see the third part of the inseparable's equation, "where's Porthos?"

"Taking care of our horses in the stable," Aramis winced and rubbed the back of his neck. "That was always something d'Artagnan loved to do."

Gently patting the man on the back, Treville whispered, "And will do so again." Seeing the odd look Aramis gave him, he shrugged. "I have faith. What? You've suddenly lost all yours?"

"I admit my mind's gone in a totally other direction that I dare not voice out loud or Athos will kill me," Aramis shook his head as he gazed at his friend sitting alone, "of that I am sure."

"That boy's the most resourceful man in this regiment next to you three," Treville gruffly added. "I bet my paycheck that he's trying to get back to us."

"I want that with all my heart, Captain." Aramis watched as Treville strode over to talk to his friend.

++++

"Athos," Treville looked down at the top of Athos' bare head, waiting for his lieutenant to acknowledge him.

"Captain," Athos didn't lift his head up but kept cleaning his set of pistols.

Folding his arms, Treville tried to figure out a way to approach him without having his head being bitten off. "All I can say at this point is what I have said before... no news is good news."

"I should have never let him go to Gascony alone," Athos whispered, still not looking up at the captain.

"He had leave coming and wanted to go visit his aunt who was in ill health." Not getting any reaction, Treville tacked on, "Those pistols are receiving more attention than I at the moment. Could you at least look at me while I'm talking to you?" When Athos did, Treville caught his breath at the red rimmed eyes turned his way. Placing a firm hand on Athos' shoulder he squeezed it gently. "You're not the only one grieving around here for the pup."

"It takes over two weeks to get to Gascony," Athos huffed, slamming down his pistol which is something he would have never done if he were in the right frame of mind. "Anything could have happened to him!"

"I have spared as many men as possible," Treville told him, "and at the king's request as well."

"I'm grateful for King Louis' help. I know he is fond of our jeune," Athos threw his cleaning cloth aside and stood up. "I'm hanging on to my sanity by a slim, very slim thread," he admitted.

"I believe your two brothers are as well," Treville stared at him pointedly. "Perhaps you should spend some quality time with them. They are hurting just as much as you, mon ami." Seeing the slight nod of acceptance at his words, Treville patted Athos on the arm and headed back to his office.

++++

_Tarbes, roughly a two days journey from Gascony_

_Maison du Plaisir_

"That whelp ain't been worth the trouble it took to get em' here," Marcel grunted his displeasure as he took a swig of whiskey from his bottle.

"He was pretty enough to look at," shrugged Victor, eyeing the bottle of whiskey thirstily.

"Simon's _look but not touch_ policy ain't goin' down around here with some," Marcel reminded the other man.

"The kid's a lure for them that wants that type of pleasuring," Victor glanced over at the buvette where the youngster was standing, surrounded by Hugo who was the bouncer for the maison.

"That ain't all of it," Marcel snarled, looking the boy's way. "Kid's put up such a ruckus about being touched that Simon backed off using him in that manner," he scratched his head. "Can't figure out why though."

"Yeah, got the rest of us mighty curious too," Victor agreed.

++++

"You do know sooner or later my brothers _will_ find me and then where will you all be?" d'Artagnan spat at the huge man that was even bigger than Porthos, if such a thing were possible.

Leaning down into the lad's face, Hugo's fetid breath could have probably knocked d'Artagnan over but the kid stood his ground which Hugo reluctantly admired. "I worry about things like that when and if they take place," he poked the young man in his side.

"I can't wait for that day to happen," d'Artagnan remarked sourly, casting an eye about the place that has been his home for practically two months. He still can't believe how easily he was taken by surprise. His main concern had been for his Aunt Charlotte whom he was traveling to see. Never having made it there, he knew her worry would be great. The only good thing about that was that she probably notified Captain Treville that he had never arrived. Hopefully soon, his brothers would be here to get him out of this mess.

And then a miracle happened, d'Artagnan spotted several Musketeers entering the establishment. Recognizing Noel and Denis instantly he made a lunge toward them only to be stopped by a great big arm around his waist pulling him back. Scowling up into Hugo's ugly face, d'Artagnan snarled. "Let... me... go!"

"Non," Hugo sneered, anchoring the boy to his side. "Petite Gascon, you stay right by me and let them there Musketeers go on about their business," he rasped.

Frustrated, d'Artagnan silently begged one of them to turn around and see him, at least so he could make eye contact. Denis and Noel were too outnumbered to do much good but at least they could get word back to Captain Treville. How his three brothers fared at his disappearance, d'Artagnan could only guess at but it wouldn't be pretty, that he knew.

Finally, finally, Denis had turned his head and spotted him. If d'Artagnan's situation hadn't been so dire he would have laughed as Denis nearly spit out all of his lager when his eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets spying him.

++++

"Mon Dieu!" Denis exclaimed. "Noel, it's d'Artagnan!"

"What? Where?" Noel swiveled his head around until his eyes caught that of the boy's. Starting to get up as a great rage filled him, he noticed d'Artagnan shaking his head at him. Realizing why, Noel gazed about the room. It was filled with armed thugs guarding every entranceway leading in and out of the building.

Already guessing what was going through Noel's mind, Denis whispered. "Know when to choose your battles was always one of Athos' rules. And this isn't the time."

"Oui, I agree," Noel nodded, finishing his drink. "Let's make haste. It's quite a journey back to Paris."

"I only wish we could fly like the birds," Denis said as he glanced once more over at d'Artagnan. "Pauvre diable," he added. "That one guarding him is bigger than Porthos."

"Come," Noel urged. "Perhaps with minimum amounts of rest we can more than cut our time in half."

++++

Watching them leave with a heavy heart, d'Artagnan could only pray they would come back with reinforcements before the owner, one Simon Corneul, decided to change his mind and use him for more than just bait.

++++

_Musketeer Garrison_

The two Musketeers did indeed make good time, cutting eighteen days down to nearly ten. Lacking sleep was nothing to them as d'Artagnan's life was of the utmost importance, not only to themselves but to the inseparables especially. Leaving their horses at the stable to be taken care of, Denis and Noel raced up the steps to Captain Treville's office.

They didn't wait to be invited in but, more or less, barged in unannounced to see Treville's head snap up at their entrance.

"What the deuce are you two doing back here so early?" he stood holding his hand up in the air pointing it at them, "and didn't you ever hear of knocking?"

"Sir!" Noel and Denis cried out together and then sheepishly glanced at one another.

"Captain," Noel spoke up, "we've found d'Artagnan."

"Merci, Mon Dieu!" Treville smiled, his first real one since the lad's disappearance off the face of the earth, or so it appeared. "Well, I don't see him with you," he frowned at them.

Then the two Musketeers explained the situation...

++++

_Athos' apartments_

Answering the insistent knocking, Porthos growled as he yanked the door open. "Yeah! What is it?" Seeing Captain Treville standing there, hat in hand, Porthos waved him inside. "Sorry, sir. Didn't know it was you."

"Quite all right," Treville glanced about the room, "Aramis here as well?"

"Oui," Porthos pointed over to a chair where the man sat with his long legs stretched out in front of him.

"And Athos?" Treville didn't see him anywhere around.

"He's restin' in bed."

"At this hour?" Treville was surprised to hear this.

"Well he wasn't gettin' much sleep and me and Aramis sort of insisted," Porthos grinned.

"Good man," Treville smiled. "But you need to wake him up."

Not wanting to disobey a direct order and knowing Athos needed to sleep, Porthos didn't know what to do.

Seeing the man's hesitation, Treville said one word. "D'Artagnan."

That lit a fire under Porthos as he scurried along to wake up his brother.

Watching Athos slowly come out of his room, Treville motion for the three men to gather around him. "Noel and Denis were coming back from an assignment and stopped for a few drinks a little over two days ride from Gascony." He noticed how his three best men's ears pricked up at his news. "It was there they spotted the boy."

"Where is he?" Athos growled low, wondering why d'Artagnan wasn't brought back with them. Then concern clawed at his stomach that perhaps the lad was in no condition to be moved.

"It's known as _Maison du Plaisir_." Treville noticed the distaste forming on Porthos' face. "You've heard of it I gather?"

"It was talked about in certain circles in the Court," Porthos explained. "Not a very original name but considering what trade they deal in guess it don't matter none."

" _House of Pleasure_!" Athos yelled. "Mon Dieu! What do they have d'Artagnan doing?" he ran a hand down his face. "Perhaps I shouldn't have asked."

"Apparently, d'Artagnan was able to silently communicate for them not to rescue him as the place was fully guarded and it was only Noel and Denis there," Treville saw the fury written on the faces of the three men before him and felt pity for the perpetrator of d'Artagnan's capture.

"Noel told me that d'Artagnan had a man guarding him like a hawk the entire time they were there," Treville stabbed Porthos with an amused look. "Said he was bigger than you."

"Ain't possible," Porthos gruffly replied, earning a slight smile from his two brothers.

"Permission to gather up some men and bring the child home," Athos requested.

"You'll find that most of the regiment volunteered for this duty but I had to leave a few men back here to guard the king," Treville pointed out wryly. "You'll find Frederick, Morin, Paquet, Richart and Samson are packed and ready to ride out. They only wait for you three to join them." Before leaving he added, "your mounts are ready as well. Bring d'Artagnan back to us, gents."

++++

Before leaving the garrison, Athos had a short talk with Noel and Denis.

"It was a shot in the dark, Athos," Noel told him. "If we hadn't stopped there when we did none of us would ever have known the youngster was being held there."

"My thanks for not putting yourself or d'Artagnan at risk trying to help him escape," Athos said. "By the sounds of it you were both greatly outnumbered."

"Be careful," Denis said. "We want you all back hale and hearty too."

"I make no promises," Athos' blue eyes darkened. "Where d'Artagnan's welfare is concerned I would do almost anything for him."

"Bon chance, mon frere," Noel said and watched Athos swiftly mount Roger and lead the way to d'Artagnan.

++++

_Over two weeks later - Maison du Plaisir_

Trying to avoid being fondled by the patrons, men or women, d'Artagnan did his best as he maneuvered around many a table delivering drinks. This was part of his job while being put on display with promises of services rendered to whomever wanted his company. Only the paying customers, mostly men, found out at the last minute that he wasn't available and had to make do with some other poor sod in his place.

But lately he had heard Simon muttering about a certain client who would pay handsomely for a night in d'Artagnan's bed, making him blanche at the thought. He had counted the days from the minute Noel and Denis had left this place. Even cutting their journey by several days, rescue would still be a ways off for him. He just hoped it wouldn't come too late.

"Eh, boy!" shouted Simon, he signaled d'Artagnan to come over to the buvette. "I want you to meet Duval here," he pushed the lad forward, nearly shoving him into Duval's beefy arms. "You two are going to be getting acquainted shortly."

"What?" d'Artagnan's eyes grew fearful as he studied Duval, who had more muscle tone than he had and would be hard to fight off if needs be, which it very well looked like. The man was nearly drooling looking at him. He wanted to be sick. Preferably all over Duval.

Putting his finger under d'Artagnan's chin, tilting the lad's face up to his, Duval licked his lips. "I like a little variety from time to time," he grinned. "After all la variete plait."

"You can't do this!" d'Artagnan shouted at Simon.

"Chaque chose a un prix and I've just found mine," Simon opened his palm showing the boy a bag full of coins.

Suddenly, d'Artagnan found himself struggling between Lyon and Gauthier, two of the men who worked for Simon. They dragged him upstairs, flung open the door to his guarded room and threw him on the bed. Gauthier chained d'Artagnan's wrists to the bed but left his feet unshackled.

"Unless you're buffed up like Hugo I doubt you'll get out of those," Lyon chuckled as he and Gauthier left the boy alone.

++++

What d'Artagnan didn't know was that rescue was close at hand as Athos, Porthos, Aramis and the other Musketeers came charging in the building from multiple directions, taking out Simon's men as they went along.

"Which one of you is Simon Corneul?" Athos shouted after the noise of fighting had died down. Then he spotted someone trying to slink away and signaling to Porthos watched as the huge Musketeer barreled into the man, knocking Corneul to his knees. Enraged beyond bearing, Athos watched as Porthos held the man in a choke hold until he joined them. "Where is d'Artagnan?"

"Don't know who you mean?" Simon wheezed out.

"Un menteur doit avoir bonne memoire," Athos bent down to gaze into the canaille's face. "Try again," he pointed his pistol at Simon's face. "The truth this time if you please," nodding to Porthos to release the man so he could speak. Porthos went to stand beside Aramis who waiting by a staircase.

"He's being held in his room," Simon ran his hand over his abused throat, he could hear death for himself in the man's tone and no amount of money was worth losing his life over. "Third one down on the left."

Porthos no sooner heard that than he found himself running up the stairs until he crashed into the room where a frightened d'Artagnan sat chained to the bed. "Mon Dieu!" Running over to the boy, Porthos didn't even have to think about it but pulled the chains apart with no problem at all. Then he found his arms encircling tightly their clearly shaken youngest.

When Athos and Aramis joined them, at first they were relieved to see the lad relatively unharmed but then they became alarmed as they watched how d'Artagnan clung to Porthos and wouldn't let go.

"Easy, easy now, d'Artagnan," Porthos ran a soothing hand down the boy's head. "It's all right. We're here now and you're goin' home with us." It was then he realized that his doublet and shirt were quite damp with the whelp's tears. "Hey now, what's this all about?" Porthos ran a finger gently down d'Artagnan's tear streaked face.

Wiping his eyes with his sleeves, d'Artagnan's tears soon turned to just sniffles and then glancing at Athos and Aramis he felt quite embarrassed at his display. After all it wasn't like he was a damsel in distress or anything, then again perhaps he was. "At first I was just being used for display purposes only."

"What?" Aramis eyebrows shot nearly to his hairline. "Explain that if you would."

"Bait," d'Artagnan shrugged. "To lure potential patrons into paying for my services."

Closing his eyes, Athos counted to ten, his rage knew no bounds. He should go back downstairs and skewer Corneul through with his blade and be done with it. "What changed?" he asked as he sat beside his protege.

"Money I guess," d'Artagnan grimaced. "Saw the pouch full of coins in Simon's greedy hands before they brought me up here." Seeing murder clearly written upon Athos' face, he quickly added. "Nothing happened yet. You came in time," he tilted his head as he studied his friends. "You must have set a new record for getting here."

"We did," Aramis grinned. "And we are in much need of sleep but knew that time was something you may not have had."

Feeling Athos place an arm around his shoulders, d'Artagnan leaned into his mentor's warmth. "I freely admit to being scared to death just a few minutes ago."

"And rightly so," Athos kissed the boy's temple and touched his forehead against d'Artagnan's own. "If any harm had befallen you no one would have survived our wrath."

"My aunt!" d'Artagnan pulled away from Athos' comforting embrace. "I never made it there! They surrounded and took me captive when I was just a few hours away from Lupiac."

"I do not think Treville would mind if we made a stop to see your aunt on our way back home," Athos smiled at the youngster as he ruffled d'Artagnan's hair, "even stay awhile until you feel she's on the mend," his eyes settled fondly on the boy. "In the meantime I will send the rest of the men back after they've gotten a good look at you."

"Captain Treville said nearly all of the regiment wanted to come get you," Aramis grinned.

"Aye, whelp," Porthos laughed. "You've right been missed."

"I guess I can't go anywhere by myself," d'Artagnan's voice was so forlorn sounding that if he had glanced upward just then he would have noticed three pairs of eyes all with the same look in them.

"It's amazin' that the pup's just realized that," Porthos grunted. "Ain't lettin' that kid outta my sight for a second from now on."

Rubbing his chin thoughtfully, Aramis nodded in agreement. "These past few months have been a nightmare. I don't want to ever live through that again."

"We'll have to come up with a plan, gentlemen," Athos had gone over to talk to his brothers, "without d'Artagnan ever being the wiser."

As three heads turned as one to stare at their petite frere, they silently vowed to protect d'Artagnan at all costs.

The End

++++

_Notes:_

Changes in some of the translations courtesy of LuvSam.

Translation: _Maison du Plaisir_ \- House of Pleasure

French Proverbs/Sayings:

_La variete plait_ \- English equivalent: Variety is the spice of life.

_Chaque chose a un prix_ \- English equivalent: Everything is worth its price.

_Un menteur doit avoir bonne memoire_ \- English equivalent: A liar should have a good memory.


End file.
